


Attack on Titan: The Shifter Chronicles Vol. 1 #1

by 04ijordan



Series: Attack on Titan: The Shifter Chronicles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: It is 850 and the world is in the throes of war. Annie Leonhart wants to do her part and join the 104th Training Corps to return home to her father, but the 104th rejects her because of her small stature. Finally, Annie gets her chance when she is accepted into an experimental marlian warrior military unit program that turns her into a titananshifter called the Female Titan. Joining forces with Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart leads the fight against the Survey Corps organization.





	Attack on Titan: The Shifter Chronicles Vol. 1 #1

In the present day, researchers in the Utopia District uncover the buried wreckage of a large, Survey Corp hidden offsite database storage site. While investigating the Survey Corp's hidden offsite database storage site interior, two of the researchers discover a frozen, circular object with a silver, white and green unicorn motif.

In April 850, After Annie reveals her true identity, Armin fires a signal for hidden soldiers to immobilize her. However, she manages to wound herself with her ring and trigger a transformation, killing those restraining her. Eren, Mikasa and Armin are then trapped under the tunnel where they planned to lead and capture her, fearing that Annie will crush them if they go outside. After a little debate, Eren attempts to transform but is unable to once again. He remembers the details of Armin, Erwin and other soldiers creating this plan and theorizing that Annie was the Female Titan. However, Mikasa tells him that he must not hesitate and to remember what she has done. Because Eren is still unable to transform, Mikasa and Armin split up and exit the tunnel from both entrances, even though Eren pleaded for them to reconsider. Eren is impaled on spike after the Female Titan causes the place to come crashing down on Eren. Eren then realizes just how cruel the world is and is able to pull himself together. He then transforms into his Titan and lands a strike on the Female Titan right away. The people of Stohess District watch as a new steam explosion appears in the city, caused by Eren's transformation. Eren starts fighting for the second time against Annie, who starts running while Eren and other soldiers follow her. The battle takes place inside the city, where buildings are destroyed and many soldiers and civilians die. After Annie is able to subdue Eren, she tries to escape by climbing the Wall. However, she is stopped by Mikasa who cuts off her fingers. While the soldiers try to take Annie out, she recalls a memory of her father. Once she has the chance, she crystallizes herself so she cannot be interrogated. Moments later, Mikasa freezes in place on the Wall after seeing a Titan within the structure.

Annie awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an anachronistic radio broadcast that she was out of place, she flees outside into what is revealed to be present-day Huairou District  
City in China, where Hange Zoe tells her she has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. Stunned by this revelation, Annie's only response is that she had a date with Bertholt at a summer festival where they were gonna go die-cutting which she unfortunately missed.

Sometime later, Hange approaches Annie, proposing a mission with worldwide ramifications.


End file.
